twilightfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Skies. (A Twilight Fanfiction.)
'A/N: Okay. My first Twilight fanfiction. Not sure how well it will turn out. And although my username would suggest otherwise I LOVE TWILIGHT!!!!! XD So anyway here goes..... Enjoy!! ' 'Prologue. - Bella's P.O.V.' The Volturi had gone a few months ago. I and Edward had found out that Renesmee would stop growing and reach maturity at the age of seven; terefore we wouldn't lose her. The Volturi had left us well alone when they realized that she would be no danger and would be able to keep our secret. She would be able to survive on blood and human food due to being half human and half vampire. I had grown used to the fact that Jacob had imprinted on my baby daughter. The fact that I had only held her once before he claimed her, still riled me, making my blood - well not blood anymore- boil. I say not blood as I had only recently turned a new-born vampire a couple of months ago. We knew the Volturi were still out there, waiting, biding their time waiting for the right moment whe people like Edward, Jasper and Alice would join their side. They had no one like them. But we all knew the Volturi still wanted their so called 'prizes.' We knew that since the battle that they had also learnt about our friendship with the Quileute wolves. They also knew about my sheild, Benjamin's elemental powers, Kate's electric shock, that she can radiate anywhere she wants, and everyone else who had great gifts that none of the Volturi possessed. But we were safe and that was all that mattered. I and Edward would get to see Renesmee grow up and we could stay as a family. That's what really mattered. As we considered turning a young teenager I had the hots for, we desided 2 go2 Phantom's Muchentuchen. I allowed myself a smile as my daughter ran up to me. I could see Edward and Jacob walking just behind her, smiling even though they were both enemies by nature. But all that we had been through together had made us all friends. The Denali Coven were mourning the death of Irina. I felt sorry for them even though Irina was the cause for the Volturi coming here, for Alice and Jasper leaving in the first place. It must be hard for them watching their mother be killed by the Volturi for making an immortal child and then watching their sister die right before their eyes. I know Edward felt bad for it. I had heard what he had said to Carlisle the eve before the battle when we had all sat around the campfire. '''I can't hlp but believe that this is all my fault, that these people are risking their lives, just because I fell in love with a human.' ''The words had stung a bit but I knew them to be true and I also knew that Edward was just worried for his family, so I decided not to comment on them. i thunk tht ther waz no 1 to st0p me frm hurtng Myself, so I t00k a blade, and sl1t my wrists. I picked up Renesmee and spun her round, our hair twining into one, her laughter mixing with mine. I put her back down. "How's your day been honey?" I asked Edward as he came over to kiss me hello. "We took Renesmee to see Charlie and then we went down to the beach." Edward said, in his normal carefree tone. Today was cloudy so, one, nobody would be mad enough to go to the beach today.